Two is Better than One
by AmyLee22
Summary: Hannah and Hailey Thompson are going after the Demon that killed their parents 20 years ago while Sam and Dean Winchester are still trying to find the Demon that killed theirs. Can the four work together to get revenge on two very powerful demons?
1. Hannah and Hailey Thompson

_*Authors Note: This will be a Dean/OC and Sam/OC story. Becaue they both need a little fun =)_

_*Do not own supernatural...I wish I did :(_

_February 5th_

_My name is Hannah Thompson and I just turned 22 years old along with my twin sister Haley. This was going to either be a great year for me or a really bad year for me. Some may ask why because to some there is nothing special about turning 22 or nothing bad.. It's just another year, but to me it's a big deal. My life seems to revolve around the number two. I was born on February 2 1985 at 2:22 in the morning and little did my parents know that 2 minutes later another would follow, my twin sister Hailey. So there are two of us although we look nothing alike what so ever. I have brown hair with green eyes and she is blond with blue eyes. Most people don't even know were related but that's ok because growing up we were able to form our own identities with always being know as the twins._

_When we were two our parents were killed by a demon named Beherit and we were raised by our mothers parents. When we turned 18 they finally told us who our family really was. We were a family of hunters of the supernatural. My first thought of course was that my grandparent were getting old and crazy because thing like ghost and demons do not exist. _

_After several day of doing my own research I found out the worst, they were telling the truth. The demon Beherit kill my parent in June when he was at his strongest in order to collect the silver ring that had been past down to my father. This ring was the only thing that could control or conjure him. What the demon didn't know was that Hank Thompson had and heir, two of them and one day we would be coming for him. You know what they say two is better than one and paybacks a bitch!_

_We have yet to figure out what the ring means or how to use it but as long as me and Haley have each other, there is nothing we cant do and I wont stop until that son of a bitch is dead._

"Hannah are you still writing in that thing?" Hailey asked as she entered the room and I closed my journal.

"There is nothing wrong with keeping a journal Haley. One day maybe someday it will mean something to someone"

"No people will read it and say you were crazy"

"Yeah Yeah where have you been?"

"Well I was going through a box in the attic and found this?" She said and handed me a picture.

"That's mom and dad but who's the guy?" I said and flipped it over. "Hank, Hillary Thompson and John Winchester 1984, this was before we were born"

"I know and I also found this" she pulled out a letter and read it.

**Dear Hank**

**Sorry I haven kept in touch, life is busy right now. I am sorry I couldn't help you with you know what but I have my own demons at the moment but please if you locate the colt please contact me ASAP and I will be there. Be safe my friend and congratulation on the girls. I heard there beautiful just like their mother.**

**John Winchester-555-0101**

"What the hell is a colt? Does he mean like the gun because we have three in the closet."

"I don't know this letter is 22 years old Hannah. Do you think this John guy can help us out?" Hailey asked me.

"I guess it's worth a shot because we have four months Hailey and right now we are at the end of our rope. I'll go call and see if he can come by soon"

"Wait, you want him to come here…to our house?" she said. She was always the nervous one and I was always the calm one.

"Yeah because here we got home field advantage if the guy turns out to be a nut job" I walked out of the room and dialed the number but all I got was voice mail.

"Hi My name is Hannah Thompson. You don't know me but I think you know my parent. Me and my sister would really like to speak with you about something so if you could come by our house sometime that would be great. We live at 3234 Redus Ave, Huntingburg, Indiana." I hung up the phone and went back into the living room with my sister. I just hoped that John could help us.

Dean was outside cleaning up the impala and getting ready to hit the road in search of another job.

"Hey Dean, Someone tried to call dads phone early when I was in the shower"

"What did they say?"

"It was some girl wanting dad to come by their house"

"What was the name?"

"Hannah Thompson"

"I've never heard of her before, it could be a trap"

"Well they obviously don't know dad is dead and I looked in his journal and the address matches a Hank Thompson"

"So what"

"So maybe we should check it out. She could be in trouble or something"

"Or like I said it could be a trap. Sam we can just go because we get a weird message"

"What would it hurt Dean? Maybe she may know something that can help us out" Dean knew there was no way of talking Sam out of this one. They were running out of options on trying to locate the yellow eyed Demon and this was the first person to call their dads phone and she seemed to know what they do.

"Fine Sam we'll leave tonight. It's about an 8 hour drive from here so we should be there in the morning" Dean said and went to pack. He still thought this could be a trap but how tough can one girl be.

**~~So there was the first chapter. It's a little different but I hope you liked it and please review and be gentle. Reviews makes me want to update sooner~~ Amy**


	2. John Winchester's TWO Sons

_Authors Note: Thank you Brandofheroin-x, cutie3239, and Addicted to Ackles for review! Just incase anyone wondered about the demon, he is mainly just made up. I did find the name on the computer but as far as who he is and what he does is just made up._

**Chapter Two**

Dean and Sam pulled up outside old Victorian home at around 9 a.m. the next morning and parked on the street.

"So this is it?" Dean asked looking up at the house. He was still a little unsure whether or not they should be there.

"This is the address she left on the message. Should we go knock?"

"In a minute Sam, I just want to see if we see anyone."

"Dean, this isn't exactly the house of a psycho. I mean look at this place. It has to be close to a hundred years old and it looks brand new"

"I guess you are right. Their probably just a couple of 80 year old ladies who just wanted dad to help her contact her dead cat or something." Dean said. They were about to get out of the car when a young girl walked out of the house and down to the mail box. "Wow dude check it out." Dean couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "What are we waiting for?"

"Dean, try and keep it in your pants. We are only here to see what she wanted with dad."

"I know that Sam. Believe it or not I can be professional." Sam rolled his eyes and they got out of the car.

********Hannah POV********

I closed the mail box and I head someone walk up behind me.

"Excuse me miss, we are looking for Hannah Thompson." A man in a leather jacket asked and I couldn't help but look him over. Holy Hell he was very attractive and I wanted to tell him I was Hannah and drag hin into the house, but I knew better.

"What do you want with her may I ask?" I asked. I had learned over the years to trust no one no matter good looking they may be.

"She tried to call our dad yesterday and we just want to talk to her."

"Who are you guys?"

"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. We are John Winchesters sons." I thought to myself, This is another sign. John Winchester has not one but two sons. This could either be good or very bad for me.

"Ok well then I'm Hannah Thompson" they looked at each other and then back at me.

"You're Hannah Thompson?" The taller guy asked me.

"Yep"

"Well sweetheart no offense but what do you want with our dad? He's a little old for you." I could tell by his attitude he thought I was just some inexperience girl who didn't know what was really going on out there.

"He knew our parents and we just needed to ask him something."

"We?"

"Me and my sister Hailey. She's inside"

"What do you need to ask him?"

"Listen guys, this is really not a conversation I want to have outside on the front lawn so why don't we go in the house." I said and walked up toward the house and we went in.

"So you just let anyone in your house?" Dean asked and I knew he was testing me in some way.

"If you were something I should be worries about you would have made it this far." I said and lifted up the rug to revile a devils trap and they seemed surprised. "Anything else you want to know?" I said and led them into the living room.

"Hey Hannah I found this old...who are they?"

"Hailey this is Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Hi" Sam said and shook Hailey's hand with a big smile on his face and I knew that look in my sisters eye. She was always one to fall hard and fast.

"Hi" she said and I was surprised she remembered how to talk.

"Ok so can I get you guys anything?" I asked looking at Dean.

"No, let's just get to why you called our dad."

"Alright then, our parents were killed when we were two by a demon and Haley was in the attic and found this old picture and letter." I handed dean the photo and note. He read it and looked over at Sam.

"This is dads hand writing." Dean said and handed the note to Sam. "So what do you girls need to know?"

"Just what he knew about a Demon named Beherit and how to kill him to be honest."

"No offence but I don't think you girls should be going after any demons by yourselves."

"Thanks for you concern Dean but we can take care of ourselves thank you."

"The jury is still out on that one sweetheart"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Whatever, listen you guys are in over your heads and need to just drop this whole thing."

"Let me ask you something Dean, if something took you family from you, what would you do? Would you just let it go?" Our eyes were locked and I knew by the look in his eyes that he was hurting. He knew how I felt about this and that there was no way to talk me out of it.

"No I wouldn't so with that said why do you girls tell us what you are after and everything you know. Maybe we will be able to help some way."

"Well I was coming down here to tell Hannah that I had found something else" Haley said and sat down a old box that she was carrying. "There's another note inside but this time it was to your dad from ours." Hailey pulled out the note and read it.

**John**

**The demon you are after is very powerful and I am asking you to find the colt before going after him. Me and Hillary will be out of contact for awhile and I wish I could tell you why but for the safety of my girls I cant. I know you can understand that being a parent yourself. I hope to see you soon. We really need to talk.**

**Hank**

**May 30, 1987**

"The letter was never sent." I said and looked at my sister.

"Yeah but that's not all, dad had been doing research on two demons before he died. Berheit and a demon named Azazal"

"Azazal?" Sam asked her and I myself had never heard that name.

"Yeah it says here that he is the only demon in creation with yellow like eyes and is very powerful and has a plan involving special children" I looked over at Dean and he was staring at Sam intensely.

"What's wrong with guys?"

"That's the demon who killed our mother when I was a baby and killed our dad almost a year ago"

"Wait you dad is dead?" I asked

"Yeah so it looks like we have more in common that we thought" Dean said and this was all getting a little weird even for me.

"Well dad has a lot of information about this guy written down here" Hailey said and looked at me.

"Haley can I talk to you in the kitchen please" I said and walked off with her. "Does still not seen weird to you?"

"What are you talking about Hannah?"

"I mean there are now two, let me repeat, TWO bad ass demons out there and now John Winchester TWO sons are here"

"Please stop saying two like that your freaking me out."

"I just saying this is all weird to me."

"First you need to stop being so superstitious about the number two and second it is not an omen no matter what you think ok."

"Fine but what do you think we should do?"

"We could use there help and may there dad had left or told them something."

"Well I guess this is our last shot at any kind of lead" I said and sighed. I had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

Dean walked over to same and pulled him back into the hall to talk to him about everything they had learned.

"Sam what do you think is going on here?"

"I don't know. Dad never mentioned anything about another demon as powerful as yellow eyes and he never knew his name."

"What else do you think they know?"

"I don't know but maybe they can help use track down the colt again. Maybe if we help them they will help us."

"Sam they're just girls. They can't be over 20"

"So, are you saying girls can hunt?"

"No, I am just saying that we don't know anything about them and how good they actually are at the job."

"Well then I guess we better find out." Sam said and walked back into the living room where Hannah and Haley were waiting on the couch.

"We turned 22 in February just so you know" I said and Dean looked over at Sam.

"How did you know I said that?" Dean asked

"Don't worry Dean I can't read minds or anything. It's an old house so the walls are thin."

"You both turned 22 in February?" Sam asked and can around and sat in the chair across from us.

"Yeah, believe it or not we're twins."

"Really?"

"I know we look nothing alike and we are nothing alike." I wasn't sure what else to say right now but we needed to know if we were all in this together or if we were just wasting our time. "Alright guy, it looks like we have some information for you and I have a feeling that you guys know a little more than us about this stuff so the big question is…..Are you in or are you out?" Sam looked back at Dean and he paused before looking at me.

"We're in"

_**~~So I really hope you guys liked the update and it gets better along the way. Please let me know what you think about it. Thanks-Amy~~**_


	3. Dean's Honest and Hannah's Free?

_Authors Note: I am so sorry for being MIA for so long. I have had a lot going on but now I am back and I will try to update more often. That is if you guys want me to. I am not crazy about this chapter but I hope you like it._

**Chapter 3**

**General POV**

After they all agreed to work together, Hannah and Hailey suggested that the guys just stay with them for the night until they figured out what their next move would be. Dean wasn't all to happy about have not one but two girls tagging along but he knew that they couldnt let them go out alone either.

Hailey had taken Sam and Dean upstairs' and showed them where they would be staying while Hannah was cleaning up getting ready to make dinner.

**Dean and Hannah**

Dean walked into the kitchen and Hannah was leaning down into the fridge and he couldn't help but admire the view in front of him. "Need any help?" He asked and Hannah jumped and turned around. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem I just wasn't expecting you thats all."

"Well Sam was trying to impress Hailey with his geek knowledge and I was getting a little uncomfortable"

"Let me guess, Hailey was doing they hair twirling thing?"

"How did you know?"

"I know my sister all too well." Hannah said and grabbed some chicken out of the fridge and sat the pack on the counter. "Can I get you a beer or something Dean?"

"That would be great" said Dean as he walk over to her and Hannah handed him a beer. "So….uh...nice breast." Dean said as he took a sip and Hannah looked over at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The chicken...oh you thought I was...don't get me wrong they are nice too but..."

"Ok Dean I get it." Hannah looked at him and just couldn't resist." So Dean do you like...breast?" She said with a smile.

"I Love them"

"Good to know" Hannah said and went back to getting everything ready to cook.

**Sam and Hailey**

Haley was sitting on the bed listen to Sam talk about he's days back at Stanford.

"You must have been really smart to get into a school like that Sam."

"I knew I just wanted to get away so I just studied a lot when Dad was gone."

"Me and Hannah took a few classes at the college here but once our Grandmother got sick, Hannah dropped out. I just finish a semester actually."

"what were you studying?"

"History"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah and it actually comes in more handy than you would think. Dealing with all this supernatural stuff, its good to know about legends and the history behind it."

"That's a good point." Sam said and Haley just sat there with her hands on her lap. She wasn't use to being alone with a guy this long and especially one she found so attractive. "Do you think we should go see what Hannah and Dean are up too?"

"If I know my sister she is probably giving Dean a hard time."

"Believe me Dean can handle it but that normally doesn't go over so well. At least for me it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind lets just go downstairs." said Sam and they walked out of the room.

**Dean and Hannah**

Hannah was standing over the stove and Dean was leaned against the counter still drinking his beer.

"You know I love a woman that can cook." Dean said and winked at her.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to hit on me Dean."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe just a little but what kind of girl would I be if I just jumped you right here and now?' Hannah said and smiled over at him.

"One that I would love and respect very much."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Hey I am being honest here. A woman that can cook and is all about fun in the bedroom is future wife material."

"Are you proposing to me Dean?"

"Nope because all you are doing is cooking right now and I like to get the milk for free."

"Is that so?"

"Yep….what can I say, I honest."

"That is the best quality in a man and for the record…" Hannah said and walked over to him. "I am not for sell" Hannah said in a low voice as she put her hand on the back of his neck.

"So what does that mean?"

"That mean I guess for you I am free" Hannah said and Dean leaned down and kissed her as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer into him. Hannah moaned into his mouth.

"HANNAH!" Hailey yelled as she walked into the room and Hannah jumped back.

"I thought you guys were up stairs?"

"We were and now we are here. Are we interrupting something?" asked Haley as she looked at her sister with a disapproving look.

"Not at all we were just…uh….So you guys hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

"Well I can see you two have already moved to dessert."

"Very funny Hailey." Hannah said and finished up everything.

After dinner, they all walked into the living and sat down on the couch.

"So what should we talk about first?" Hailey asked and Sam bought out his dad's journal.

"This is everything that our dad knew about…..well everything." Sam said.

"Why don't you girls tell us everything you know about the yellow eyed demon?" said Dean and sat back on the couch.

"Alight well all we know is what dad has written down. We have never really looked into him because as you know we have been kind of focused on one demon. Dad wrote that this demon was going around to different family on the night of a child's six month birthday. It doesn't say why or what he did but most of his visits ended the same way." said Haley

"Fire in the nursery." said Sam. "How many?"

"He has about a dozen name's on here and they all happened in 1983 and I give you one guess on who is at the top of the list…..Sam Winchester."

"So your dad knew about Sam?" asked Dean

"I guess but like I said we are just going b what he has written down." said Haley

"So what do we do now?" asked Hannah. "Do you guys think that the two demons are connected somehow?"

"I don't know but our dads seemed to think so or they wouldn't have kept in contact all those years." said Dean.

"This is just all so strange. What would a demon want with a baby?" asked Hannah

"That's the million dollar question." said Dean.

"So what do you think their end game is?" asked Hailey.

"I wish I knew but last time we saw Azazel he said he had plans for me." said Sam.

"What kind of plans?" asked Hannah.

"We don't know and that's what we have been trying to find out."

"Well we aren't getting anywhere just sitting around here so I say we head out first thing in the morning." said Hannah.

"And go where?" Hailey asked her sister.

"There are other kids out there that the demon went after, maybe the know something or seen something."

"We need to be tracking Beherit. Hannah we are running out of time."

"I know that but first we need to find out if the two demons are working together or not. That is the only way we are going to get answers."

"Are you two sure you want to do this? It could get dangerous." said Dean.

"I don't think we have a choice and beside, you'll keep us safe wont you?" Hannah asked Dean.

"I am no babysitter sweetheart." Hannah walked over and leaned in and whispered.

"Believe baby they pay is great" Dean turned his head and looked at her and smiled.

"Seven in the morning good for you?"

"Sounds perfect" Hannah said and headed upstairs.

"Is she always this friendly?" Dean asked Hailey.

"Unfortunately yes. I am going to bed but you guys make yourself at home."

"Thanks Hailey." Sam said and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Sam…Dean" said Haley and she walked up the stair.

Dean and Sam we not far behind them. Tomorrow was the start of their long road to tracking down not one but two demons and with two girls, things were bound to get interesting.

_A/N So I hope you guys like it. I had a little writers block on this chapter so I just kind of winged it. I just really wanted to get them on the road already. I would really love it if you would review. Please be nice: ) I just want to know if I should continue. Thanks a bunch you guys.-Amy_


	4. Fun in the Morning

**Chapter 4**

**Fun in the Morning**

The next morning, Hannah was still upstairs packing her bags while Hailey was in the kitchen making some biscuits for the road. When Sam walked into the kitchen, he heard Hailey humming to her self as she was putting the food into a small bag. He smiled to himself before clearing his throat.

Hailey turned around and when she saw him standing there, she felt the temperature in the room raise about 50 degrees, "Good Morning."

"Morning. Need any help with anything?"

"No I think I got it. Oh and I packed a few book that I thought may come in handy and I got breakfast. So are we about ready?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Dean and Hannah."

"Where are they anyways?"

"Hannah was still packing and Dean was in the shower last I checked."

"Alright well, can I get you some coffee while we wait?"

"That would be great actually." Sam said and walked around the table and over to the counter where she was standing. Hailey handed him a mug and bit her lip slightly as he smiled at her. She had never been this excited about going on a hunt in her life.

* * *

Hannah walked over to her closet and pulled out her boots. When she noticed her red "fuck me" pumps, she just couldn't resist. She grabbed them along with her red strapless dress and put them in her bag. No one knew how things would go once they found the demons so she planned on enjoying every minute until they did.

She stood there in her daisy dukes, ac/dc tank, and ugg boots looking around the room to make sure she got every thing she needed. When she heard the shower turn off, she smiled to herself. _This could be fun_ she thought.

Hannah opened the bathroom door just as the shower curtain opened and there stood a very wet, naked Dean, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here." She said and tossed him the towel.

Dean just gave her a smug grin as he watched her bit on her lip and let out a moan, "If you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask."

"Is that so? Well I guess I could have given you your payment this morning."

Hannah leaned against the sink as Dean stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and walked over to her, "We still got time." Dean put one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Their faces were only inches apart. Hannah licked her lips as she ran her hands down his chest and to the front of the towel. She couldn't feel him instantly harder at her touch, "I think we should take this in the bedroom," Dean said the let out a soft groan as she squeezed him through the towel.

"Something tells me he is fine with right here." Dean gave her a look of pure lust and lifted her onto the sink before attacking her lips with his own.

Hannah wrapped her legs around his damp body and pulled him into her. Dean began grinning between her legs, causing her to moan. Never breaking the kiss, Dean moved his right down to her breast and cupped her through her shirt. Hannah pushed her hips forward, rocking herself against his erection. Dean pulled away from her mouth and smiled at her before pulling her shirt down, along with her pink lace bar and dipping his head to capture her nipple in his warm mouth.

As he bit slightly, Hannah threw her head back and let out a moan as she continued to rub against him.

"Hannah are you coming?" Hailey called up the stairs.

"Workin on it!" Hannah yelled back, causing Dean to smile up at her as he continued to suck on one best as he cupped the other.

"We need to get on the road!"

Dean pulled away from Hannah and just smiled, "looks like we are gonna have to finish this later."

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" Hannah groaned and she jumped off the sink, "don't think this is over." She said and pointed at Dean.

"Oh sweetheart this isn't even the beginning." He winked at her.

Hannah fixed her shirt and walked out of the bathroom, "Hailey we need to talk!"

Dean shook his head as he closed the door. Maybe having them along wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

The four walked outside and loaded the car. Hailey made sure everything was locked up and they had everything they needed. They were unsure of how long they would be gone and who knew if they would ever be back.

Hailey walked down the driveway and over to the car, "Everyone ready?" she asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." Hannah said and opened the back door of the impala and got in behind Dean. As he cranked the car, Hannah leaned up and into his ear, "I say as soon as these to fall asleep, we find the nearest exit." She said before sitting back in her seat.

Dean closed his eyes and moaned, causing Hannah to giggle, "What did you say to him?" Hailey asked, "Or do I even want to know?"

Hannah just smiled at her sister and grabbed her ipod from her bag. She saw Dean look in his rearview mirror and she winked at him. This was going to be fun.

"So where are we going?" Hailey asked.

"Going to see a friend. I think he may be able to help us track down some of the other kids who are….well like me I guess." Sam said.

"Oh…ok then. Lets get this show on the road. The girls sat back at Dean pulled onto the road. This was the beginning for what appeared to be a long road ahead, neither of them knowing where it would end.

**Authors note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated and for this short chapter. I wasn't sure who was still reading this story. I will do a little of Simon Said next but with some changes. Please let me know what you think and I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. After all I have to know that people like it. Thank you all who did review the last chapter or alerted it. It really makes my day = ) Also I put a banner on my page. Hope you like it. I think I found the perfect girls for Hannah and Haley fitting the decription i gave of them in chapter one. Hope you like it.**


	5. Boys and Nails

As the four headed down the highway, Hailey and Sam traded information and was doing some research while Hannah and Dean watched each other through the rear view mirror. Hannah bit on her bottom lip has she ran her hand slowly down her body. Dean was beginning to find it harder in harder to focus on the road. He looked back at Hannah again as she let out a soft moan and mouthed to him, "I want you."

Dean bit his lip and let out a small grunt, "I am gonna tear you up." He mouthed back.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked and looked over to see a frown on Sam's face.

"How about you keep it in your pants and watch the road before you kill us all."

"You are such a prude Sam." Dean said and Hannah let out a small laugh. "You are helping the matter any Hannah." Hailey said to her sister, "Me maw would turn over in her grave if she saw you acting this way."

"No she would. She would hand me a condom and tell me to enjoy myself." Hannah smiled and Hailey shook her head, "I am kidding. You need to loosen up a little."

"Well I will loosen up when all of this demon crap is over and done with and we can move on with our lives." Hailey said and began to read over her book again.

Hannah shook her head and looked at Dean once more and winked. She just couldn't help herself. She looked to tease him.

It was close to eight when the four pulled in front of an old Roadhouse, "What is this place?" Hailey asked.

"It's a bar that's owned by a friend of our." Sam said and they all got out of the car.

When they walked inside, they were greeted by a small blonde who was smiling, "Just can't stay away, huh?" she said to Dean.

"Yeah, looks like it. How you doin', Jo?" Dean chuckled.

"Where's Ash?" asked Sam.

"In his back room."

"Great." He said before walking away.

"And I'm fine." Jo called out to him before turning back to Dean.

"Sorry, he's…we're kind of on a bit of a timetable." Dean said and Jo nodded and looked at the girls, "Oh sorry. Jo this is Hannah and Hailey Thompson."

"Hey" Jo said

Dean turned to Hannah, "Ok so I am sure girls can hang out and talk about boys and nails or something. I am going to catch up with Sam. Cool?

"I think we can manage without you Dean."

"Are you sure about that?" he winked.

"Just go." Hannah said and pushed him. Dean smiled and walked around Jo and into the back.

Hannah and Jo stood there and just looked each other over, "So….you guys are friend with Sam and Dean?" Jo asked.

"More or less. We just met them a few days ago." Hannah said, "What about you?"

"I met them about 4 months ago so year you could say we are friends." Jo answered. Hailey looked at her sister and knew that look. She was seeing Jo as a competition and this wasn't going to go well if she was.

"So can we get a beer?" Hailey stepped in.

"Sure. Follow me." Jo said and turned away. Just as Hannah was going to follow, Hailey grabbed her sister by the arm, "Please behave." She begged.

"Relax Hailey. I promise to be on my best behavior while we are here." Hannah said and walked over to the bar and grabbed a stool. Hailey joined her sister and wondered how things were going with the guys.

In the back of the bar, Sam knocked on Ash's door. "Ash!" he called our and knocked harder, "Hey, Ash!"

"Hey, Dr. Badass!" Dean called out. After a few more knocks, Ash opened the door naked, "Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean."

"Hey, Ash. Um, we need your help." Sam said.

"Hell, then…I guess I need my pants." Ash said and closed the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and they headed back into the bar. Dean saw Jo over with the girls at the bar and he stopped Sam, "Hey, what are the chances we will between Hannah and Jo?" he smiled.

"Really Dean?" Sam said in a tone, "Only you would wish for something like that." Sam said before walking away.

Jo stood in front of Hannah and wiped down the bar, "So, you and Dean huh?"

"Me and Dean what?" Hannah asked, taking a swig of beer.

"You guys like…dating or something?"

"Oh here we go." Hailey mumbled.

"Oh god no we aren't dating. I just met the guy. Why? Do you already have a thing with him or something?" Hannah asked.

"No. I mean he is pretty damn hot but I don't see it going anywhere. Doesn't mean he isn't fun to look at" Jo laughed.

Hannah nodded at her. Now that she knew Jo wasn't a threat she knew she could pull back the attitude a little, "Isn't that about all a guy like that is good for." Hannah said and Jo smiled, "Ok maybe they a re good for something else but that's about all right?"

"I couldn't agree more." Jo said. Hailey watched as the girls joked and she knew she didn't have to worry about Hannah getting into another bar fight.

Dean and Sam walked over to the girls and sat down, "So did you find your friend." Hailey asked Sam.

"Yeah. He should be out in a few." Sam smiled. He looked at Hailey and every time he looked at her she was becoming more and more beautiful. He hasn't met anyone like her since Jessica. There was something about Hailey that made him feel good. He was looking forward to getting to know her better.

"So what have you ladies been talking about?" Dean said as Jo handed him a beer.

"Boys and nails just like you said." Hannah winked at Jo.

"What boys?" Dean asked.

"Sam." Hannah said and Dean gave her a look, "Sam is hot." She said and winked at Sam who was turning red in the face.

Jo couldn't help but laugh at Dean's reaction. "Are you kidding me?" asked Dean. Hannah didn't say a word. She just smiled and grabbed her beer, "Hannah" Dean called out.

A few moments later Ash came out with his lap top and sat down at a table. "You must be Ash?" Hannah asked and Ash looked her up and down slowly, "I am whoever you want me to be baby."

"Ok Ash lets just get to the point here." Dean said as he, Sam, and Hailey joined Hannah and Ash at the table.

Sam pulled out a piece of paper that had a drawing on it and hands it to Ash, "can you tell me what this symbol is."

After a few minute, Ash pulled up a website, "So, I got a match. Let's see…it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines –- Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Okay, do me a favor. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that."

"You think the demon's there?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked.

"Just check it, all right?" Dean snapped and Hannah looked over at him, "Do you have to cop and attitude?" she asked him before looking back at Ash.

"No, sir. Nothing, no demon." Ash said.

"All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday." Sam said and everyone but Dean looked at him crazy.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be lookin' for that?" Ash said and Sam placed a beer bottle in front of him. "Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

Later on the four were headed out and Hailey and Sam were once again reading over paperwork.

"Andrew Gallagher –- born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later." Hailey said

"Also like me." Sam said.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" she asked.

"Sure looks like it."

"How'd you even know to look for this guy?" Hannah asked from the back.

"He gets these….visions." Dean said.

"Oh….ok then." Hannah said and sat back.

"Every premonition I've had - if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills –- phone, credit, utilities."

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked.

"Not in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" Hannah said.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there." Hailey said. They were finally getting somewhere. Maybe finding this guy would let them know if there two demons were connected in someway. Time was running out and they need to find out something and fast.

_**Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. So glad you liked it. Please review for me again. Keeps me going **_


End file.
